Chica Fairy Tail
by Delta Elena
Summary: Una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail sera el lugar donde Lucy y Natsu descubriran sus verdaderos sentimientos entra y averigua como un pequeño accidente desencadena todo esto.


**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Chica Fairy Tail**

El gremio de magos mas conocidos en todo el mundo no podía estar mejor, llevando a cabo una de sus tantas fiestas que en esta ocasión y como era costumbre no podía pasar desapercibida.

Las risas y el ajetreo podían escucharse hasta varios kilómetros de distancia invitando a quien los escucharan a unirse a aquella ruidosa fiesta.

Aquellos jóvenes magos disfrutaban a lo grande, el motivo hace un buen rato que ya se había olvidado lo importante era continuar divirtiéndose hasta que la ciudad aguantara, y dadas las circunstancias que ese gremio había llevado a la gente de ese sitio era obvio que podría ser por varios días.

Lucy disfruta de aquella celebración lo más normal que podía y es que a veces se preguntaba si ella era la rara en aquel sitio o estaba en un sitio lleno de raros.

Pero a final de cuentas ese era su hogar en el cual tenia amigos a los cuales apreciaba y le protegían, veía ir de un lado a otro a Natsu junto con Gray en una de sus tantas competencias, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo desde que empezó la fiesta pero ya no importaba mucho la cuenta también la había perdido.

De Erza no tenia la menor idea en donde se encontraba ya que se le hacia demasiado raro que no estuviera ahí para poner en su lugar aquellos dos quien en ese momento ya se encontraban corriendo desnudos.

Lo que no sabia era que la chica estaba dormida tranquilamente ya que su reputación como la mujer mas fuerte de Fairy Tail solo era opacada por lo poco resistente que era al alcohol y es que cayo al primer sorbo de una simple bebida.

Resignada sin creer que algo mas podría sorprenderla prefirió mirar hacia otro sitio antes de que su imaginación comenzara a trabajar mas rápido de lo que aquellos dos lo hacían.

Pero sabia que aunque lo hiciera ella deseba seguir mirando al chico que hace mucho tiempo le quitaba el sueño y otras cosas, aquel chico que le sorprendió desde que le conoció y que llego a amar poco después.

Ese chico con aquel peculiar color rosa en el cabello, el cual era todo menos normal que ahora le provoca muchas sensaciones, pero también había duda en su corazón.

Que sentía aquel chico por ella, acaso solo era una compañera para el, acaso ella podría despertar algún sentimiento mucho mas fuerte en el chico.

No lo sabia tenia miedo, miedo de que si ella daba el primer paso las cosas fueran diferentes y no es que el chico le tratara como a una princesa que es como le gustaba, pero al final de cuentas y de cierto modo ella era feliz con ese trato y no quería que a nadie mas le tratara de aquel modo.

Se sentía especial.

Pero que podría hacer si el chico era un total despistado en ese tipo de cosas, salvo peleas y algún otro motivo para salvar el mundo de manera accidental, no veía el modo de que el le mirara de la forma en que ella deseaba.

Así que por el momento le miraría…sin ropa, lo mejor era pensar en como colocarle la ropa de nuevo y seguir pensando en lo segundo, ya después tendría tiempo de volvérsela a quitar ella misma.

Cuando aquellos dos de nuevo tenían su ropa puesta o al menos lo que debía importar, de nuevo comenzaban un nuevo concurso para ver quien era el ganador en esta ocasión, pero ahora Lluvia estaba animando al frío chico que como siempre parecía no darle importancia de su presencia.

Admiraba mucho eso de ella, quien sin importa cuantas veces el chico le dijera que no o simplemente no le prestara la atención que de verdad se merecía, ella seguía ahí sonriéndole y deseándole siempre la mejor de las suertes.

No sabía si era por que era muy fuerte por dentro y tenaz o de plano era muy pero muy despistada para notar la insensibilidad del chico por el cual ella sufría y parecía no notar.

Pero quien era ella para juzgarla al final de cuentas, ella estaba en la misma situación solo que muy pero muy por debajo de lo que Lluvia estaba, al menos ella había hecho declaraciones de lo mucho que adoraba a Gray, mientras que ella no había pasado de aquel simple hecho.

Decidió que era mejor olvidarlo y disfrutar mucho mejor de la fiesta así que tomo un vaso sin percatarse de que había varios servidos y solo escucho los gritos que le decían que no debía hacerlo, pero era ya muy tarde por alguna razón se lo había tomado de un solo trago pero quedo estática al ver las miradas de aquellos dos que le miraban de forma extraña.

-Lucy te encuentras bien

-Es tu culpa te dije que no debías dejarlos sobre la mesa

-Pero si no lo hacia donde los colocaba

-Ahora mira como esta no puede ni siquiera hablar.

-Lucy mírame soy Natsu me reconoces

Pero la chica parecía algo perdida ya que por más que le hablaran parecía no reaccionar, había pasado de un ligero rojo hasta un rojo intenso que le cubría ahora por completo ante las miradas de preocupación que tenían los presentes.

-Que es lo que Gray tomaba

-Buena pregunta lluvia…esa es una muy buena

Natsu sin soltar a la chica soltaba una risa al intentar recordar lo que habían puesto a la bebida – la cuestión era beber lo que cada uno le iba poniendo a la bebida pero al final no recuerdo el vaso o que bebida nos quedamos.

Gray se rascaba la cabeza mientras también algo apenado intentaba recordar algo de lo que puso a las bebidas, la verdad con la emoción del momento no recordaba mucho.

Lucy sentía que todo daba vueltas y se sentía flotar como si volara, era una sensación muy agradable y mas por que después de todo Natsu le sostenía fuertemente, si aquello era un sueño y nunca se dio cuenta en que momento quedo dormida no le importaba.

En ese instante sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, que no había nada que no pudiera hacer por que después de todo ella era una chica Fairy Tail.

Aprovechando que Natsu le tenia agarrada le tomo por sorpresa haciendo que cayeran al suelo ella sobre el, mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre el sujetándose de su cuello y besándolo con pasión.

El chico de cabello rosa no sabia que hacer, estaba siendo besado por la rubia que le tenia a su merced y no sabia si era por el efecto de la extraña bebida o por otra cosa pero no podía negar que le gustaba, así que prefirió como era su costumbre en no pensar mucho y disfrutar del momento.

Ajenos del mundo aquellos dos continuaban ante las miradas de todos quienes aun seguían observándoles

-Gray Sama cree que deberíamos dejarles así, si Erza les ve no le va a gustar nada

-No creo que ni Erza pueda separarles de todos modos, Lucy no parece querer soltarle lo mejor será irnos de aquí

-Ah Gray Sama me llevara a una cita -mientras esta ya estaba colgada de los brazos del chico y este solo soltaba un suspiro y continuaba su camino.

Pronto la gente comenzó a retirarse del sitio mientras que la pareja aun seguía abrazada, pero para ese entonces Lucy ya se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de Natsu y este le abrazaba fuertemente sin moverse.

-Natsu…te amo…solo yo puedo ser tu chica…decía entre sueños la linda rubia

El chico quedo perplejo ante aquellas palabras y sintió un leve cosquilleo que no le fue desagradable después de todo ella era su compañera de aventuras y desventuras, su chica Fairy Tail.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


End file.
